Mark XLI - Bones
|main = Status System Flight System J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System Anti-icing System Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor With Ceramic Plating & Silicon-Infused Steel, Fiberglass Frame, Titanium Plating |special = -- |other = -- |replaced = Mark 40 |followed = Mark 42 |image2 = }} The Mark 41 (XLI), also known by it's name as "Bones", is a Skeleton Suit and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol"', in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Before it strikes five people with extremis, it says "gentleman." The suit earned it's name "Bones", because of it's external appearance which has a thin plating with the internal contents of the suit being exposed. The suit specializes in speed and maneuverability and is lighter than the usual Iron Man armor. Armor Design The Mark 41 has black and silver plates which cover the internal systems of the armor as well as serve as the strong thin layer of armor itself to protect the user operating within the suit. In it's overall design it has thin golden lining and also has gold plates across it's streamlined body armor. These designs are use to increase it's maneuverability, which gives it the appearance of a skeleton, hence the name of the suit's type. Armor Capabilities Armor Separation The Mark 41 has the special and unique ability to separate it's armor pieces and fly separately. Speed With the Mark 41's lightweight structure, it's speed has increased greatly compared to the regular Iron Man armors. Having been built to be more maneuverable and faster in speed, the Mark 41 can easily dodge obstacles or projectiles thrown at it. It's speed may not match that of the Mark 40's, but it can swiftly fly around without any difficulty. Because of it's light structure, the Mark 41 is the most versatile armor among all of Tony's armors. Flexibility The Mark 41's structure increases a lot of abilities from the normal Iron Man Armor. The suit has very smooth joints, which makes movement very easy. Aside from this, the armor itself lacks the regular plating on an Iron Man armor, which decreases the weight and bulk of the suit. Combining all these factors, the Mark 41 is a very flexible armor and movement made by the user would be very swift and easily done. The armor's flexibility allows it to dodge obstacles easily, as well as projectiles that are thrown at it. Armor Features Armor Add-Ons Built as an exoskeleton suit of an Iron Man Armor, the Mark 41 has little plating covering it's entire structure, which makes it's defense level weak and vulnerable to powerful attacks. Although plateless, the Mark 41 has a special mechanism that allows other armor parts to attach to the uncovered areas of the armor. It allows any usable Iron Man armor plates to be able to attach itself to the armor and interlock itself with the suit, which makes it possible it to have armor and cover it's internal systems. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 41 has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Unibeam of the Mark 41 is circular in shape and it's outer covering it's plated with thick golden lining. It has twice the power output as the Mark VII's Unibeam due to the suit's new and improved Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II, which it uses just like the predecessor armor units from the Iron Legion uses as well. History Before Iron Man 3 It was presumed to be created, just a few days before the Mark 42 was created in the initial events in the movie, Iron Man 3. Iron Man 3 The Mark 41 was activated by JARVIS along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig, together with the other 35 armors. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description:Optimized for speed and maneuverability.Not suited for heavy combat. Notes * Although never mentioned, the Mark 41 is an early prototype version for the Mark 42's prehensile technology. Trivia * The Mark 41 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, along with the Marks 16, 17, 24, 33, and 39, with the Mark 42 being worn by Tony. * The Mark 41 '''is the lightest in weight out of all the other suits, the second lightest being the '''Mark 42 '''and the third being the '''Mark V. * Since it was built for maneuverability and speed, the Mark 41 takes on a skeleton-like appearance in it's design, including it's helmet. Hence the suits type, which is a Skeleton Suit. Gallery Iron Man 3 File:Photo(108).JPG|The Mark 41 in full view. File:Photo_(5).jpg|The Mark 41 in flight. File:Photo(151).png|The Mark 41 in flight, as it targets and prepares to eliminate the Extremis Soldiers, in the movie Iron Man 3. File:Photo_(4).jpg|The Mark 41 (XLI), also known as "Bones", in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. File:Photo(68).png|The Mark 41's blueprints and design artwork. Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XLI_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark 41 in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XLI_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_004.jpg|Mark 41 in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XLI_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_005.jpg|Mark 41 in Iron Man 3 Mark 41.JPG External Links & References * The Mark 41's information at [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Prototype Suits